


Pondělí 30. dubna 2012

by Patolozka



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, kind of case fic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Ficlet napsané na Beltainovou výzvu. Krátká dialogová věc.
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pondělí 30. dubna 2012

**Pondělí 30.4.2012, NY, USA, 17:33**

**Záznam Stroje**

_„Pane Reesi, máme nové číslo.“_

„Takhle bez předehry, Finchi? Jeden by si myslel, že trpíte nedostatkem taktu…“

_„…“_

„Fajn. Co je to za číslo?“

_„Jde o… neobvyklou kombinaci.“_

„Vy mě ale napínáte, Finchi, jde o něco… nepředvídatelného?“

_„Dalo by se to tak říct. Ano.“_

„Dnes jste nějak extra tajnůstkářský. O co jde?“

_„O samé šestky.“_

„No né, Finchi, vážně? A právě dnes?“

_„Ano.“_

„Muž nebo žena?“

_„Ani jedno. Obojí. Já nevím.“_

„Vy nevíte?“

_„Ne, pane Reesi. Nenašel jsem žádnou relevantní digitální stopu. Ta osoba nevlastní řidičský průkaz, nemá kreditní kartu ani záznam ve školních archivech, nic. Je to, jako by to byl…“_

„Duch?“

_„Spíš někdo velmi, velmi chytrý.“_

„Jako vy.“

_„Ani můj život není zcela bez záznamů, pane Reesi, jak jistě víte.“_

„Už jsem si říkal, kdy pustíte chlup, Harolde, a zase nic. Takže teď jsme namísto lovců zločinců lovci duchů?“

_„Možná. Pošlu vám souřadnice, které byste mohl obhlédnout.“_

„Šestky, Finchi?“

_„Váš výcvik neproběhl nadarmo.“_

„To je přirozená inteligence. Co mám hledat?“

_„Cokoliv… neobvyklého.“_

„To je velmi nekonkrétní i já vás, Finchi, překonáváte se.“

\---

_„Jste na místě, pane Reesi?“_

„Ano. Velmi ďábelské, Finchi, vskutku.“

_„Co jste našel?“_

„Finanční úřad.“

_„…“_

„Zníte překvapeně, Finchi.“

_„Nic jsem neřekl.“_

„Když mnohomluvná žena neříká nic, je toto ticho velmi ohlušující…“

_„To je jako citát z Hollywoodu.“_

„Taky že ano.“

_„Takže slepá ulička?“_

„To jsem neřekl. Jdu se porozhlédnout kolem.“

\---

„Řekl jste, abych hledal něco neobvyklého.“

_„Co jste objevil?“_

„Nic. Nikoho, Finchi. Je to prázdné. Vypadá to jako fungující kancelář v běžném provozu, jen zcela bez lidí.“

_„To je velmi…“_

„Moment. Musím jít.“

_„Pane Reesi? Co se děje? Pane Reesi?“_

\---

**Primární cíl JOHN REESE v ohrožení. Zdroj hrozby NEZNÁMÝ.**

**Odpočítávání bude dokončeno za: 06:06.**

\---

_„Pane Reesi?“_

\---

_„Johne.“_

\---

_„Johne!“_

„...Nekřičte mi tak do ucha, mým bubínkům to nesvědčí.“

_„Ať už děláte cokoliv, udělejte to rychle. Stroj nás varuje.“_

„Kolik mám času?“

_„Tři a… půl minuty.“_

„Tak to bude asi trochu problém…“

_„Co se stalo?“_

„Náš duch si chce v tomto plodném čase popovídat se svými kamarády ze záhrobí. A já mu v tom mám zřejmě píchnout.“

_„Jste zraněný?“_

„Zatím ne.“

_„Co mám udělat?“_

„Odstavte elektřinu v celém bloku, to ho zdrží.“

_„Už na tom pracuji_.“

„V nic jiného jsem ani nedoufal, Finchi.“

\---

„Finchi, práce pro vás je vždy povznášejí.“

_„Jak moc jste byl povznesen?“_

„Zatím stojím a budova rovněž. To samé se nedá říci o našem neznámém, i když to nakonec byl jen malý ohníček… Možná byste tu budovu mohl koupit, dýchá z ní okouzlující atmosféra.“

_„Pane Reesi? Naše práce obnáší mnohá rizika. Nevím, jestli jste si vědom, jak moc si…“_

„Finchi, vy jste možná filozof ale já ne. Pokud si se mnou nechcete dát taneček kolem hranice, nechme to tak.“

_„Samozřejmě. A pane Reesi?“_

„Ano, Finchi?“

_„Zkuste už dnes nic nepodpálit, ano?“_

„Jako byste mě neznal...“


End file.
